


Break-Neck Point

by Symxalia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (the both of them), F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Motorcycles, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symxalia/pseuds/Symxalia
Summary: Motorcycle dates and flower shop meet ups.





	Break-Neck Point

“Mako-chan! What a coincidence, running into you here,” here being Rafflesia, a flower shop that Makoto definitely has  _ not _ been hanging around at hoping to run into Haru after her friend mentioned she occasionally shopped there. 

 

Definitely not. Just a coincidence.

 

Haru was still talking, Makoto couldn’t hear anything she was saying over the ringing in her ears. Maybe she shouldn’t have waited? What if Haru finds out and thinks she was stalking her? She wouldn’t know what to do if Haru didn’t want to be around her anymore. 

 

Suddenly both the ringing and Haru’s voice stopped. She was clearly looking at Makoto for a response.

 

Makoto can feel her cheeks darken as rubs at the back of her neck self consciously “I’m sorry, I must have spaced out, what were you saying?” she fights to stay focused as Haru laughs melodiously, the sound threatening to pull her into the land of daydreams. A world where she could spend hours listening to that very laugh.

 

“I was just saying that I was glad to see you! It’s been a while since we last had the chance to hang out, I missed you mako-chan” Haru says the last part quietly, shyly, while looking up at Makoto through her eyelashes.

 

One-hit KO! Niijima Makoto is out of the fight!

 

The blush from her earlier embarrassment multiplied tenfold and Makoto is left sputtering for both air and words, “i’m- uh- I mi- you- we- um… you wanna hang out?”

 

Haru looks slightly surprised at the offer, or perhaps just at Makoto’s reaction, before her face twists into an apology “I’m sorry, really, I wish I had the time but one of my plants needs emergency help today”

 

“Oh! Sorry, it’s fine Haru” the disappointment she feels is twinged with guilt, of course Haru is busy, she essentially runs okumura foods on her own, Makoto shouldn’t have assumed she would just magically have time for her.

 

“But,” she twirls a strand of hair around her finger shyly, “if you’re free saturday I would love to see you again?”

 

Makoto’s self-deprecation is cut short as her heart soars from Haru’s words, leaving her with a heavy case of emotional whiplash. 

 

“Saturday… I should be free” she’ll just have to shift the day she planned to write her paper for Intro to Economics to friday. It’s worth the extra work.

 

Haru claps her hands together in glee, rocking onto her toes rhythmically, “I’m so happy! Can I leave the planning to you then? You’ve always been so good at strategizing”

 

Makoto is too dazed by the compliments to realize she agreed without any plan in mind.

 

* * *

 

“Ann what do I do!?” Makoto agonizes as she flops onto her bed dramatically.

 

“How should I know? You’re the one that agreed to plan out a date without any ideas  _ for _ said date”

 

“A date? Is this a date? What if she thinks it’s not a date- oh gods I don’t have anything to wear on a date- what if she  _ does  _ think this is a date and I mess it u-”

“Makoto! Calm down!”

 

“Ann what if-”

 

“Nope! I’m not listening to any more what-ifs, what I  _ will  _ do, is help you plan”

 

Makoto takes in a deep breath, holds, and releases, before nodding to herself.

 

“Alright. Help me think of something”

 

* * *

 

“Mako-chan! Over here!” Haru waves her one of her hands above her head to get the other girl’s attention in the crowded shibuya plaza, the other is used as a shield for the harsh fall sun, which is unfettered by clouds or the coming winter.

 

She finally gets her attention and Makoto’s eyes turn to meet hers and in that moment Haru is lost, the gentle breeze plays in Makoto’s hair that- oh, is shorter now. Haru had been so distracted when she saw her last that she hadn’t noticed.

 

Makoto’s smile is warm as she makes her way over to where Haru stands.

 

Haru has to tilt her head up slightly to meet Makoto’s gaze, another thing forgot to notice during their brief meeting in front of the flower shop. 

 

It really has been too long.

 

Of course they’ve talked. Late nights when both of them were up too late, studying that devolved into both of them laughing so hard they were nearly crying. Or short bursts of texts during the day. 

 

They’ve talked, but being here, being together and soaking in her presence is a feeling that can’t be matched.

 

“It’s good to see you” the way she says it sounds  _ real _ and so unlike the ways her father’s -her- employees greet her.

 

Needless to say, Haru’s a little star-struck.

 

“And you as well!” 

 

“You look amazing Haru” Makoto’s face reddens just a bit at the admission, as if she hadn’t intended to say it.

 

“ _ I  _ look good? Mako-chan look at yourself! It fits you so well” a leather jacket that reminds Haru so much of Queen’s outfit, with a blouse that’s bright red in a way that makes her eyes shine. And sturdy boots that look like they could kick a man’s teeth in. She looks like a warrior.

 

Her knight in shini-

 

No, Haru is no damsel in distress, but she can’t think of a cliche that fits. There’s no metaphor to match the way their orbit hangs.

 

Perhaps they could become their own, new cliche.

 

But, she’s getting ahead of herself, Makoto is still standing in front of her. She looks bashful in the silence between them. Haru breaks it with a simple question,

 

“So where are we going?”

 

Makoto’s face lights up and before Haru can think anymore her hand is being pulled through the crowds.

 

Makoto brings her to a motorcycle of all things, it’s sleek and black and for a moment she’s confused. But then she remembers Johanna and quiet words from years past

 

_ “One day, I hope that I’ll be able to get a bike of my own.” _

 

“You were able to achieve one of your dreams Mako-chan! I’m so happy for you!” She pulls Makoto into an excited hug. She feels bad about not finding out sooner, but Makoto’s grin is enough to assuage her worries.

 

* * *

 

Makoto did not think this through. She did not think this through oh gods.

 

_ “Go on a romantic motorcycle date with Haru, Makoto. It will be fun!” _

 

She’s going to kill Ann the next time she sees her.

 

Haru’s so  _ warm _ pressed against her back, and her arms wrapped around her middle section make Makoto feel safe. Not exactly the best emotion to be feeling while on the road. But she can feel every inch of contact between them like a buzzing current along her spine.

 

She can imagine being embraced like this in a different context, on a soft couch with nothing but darkness coming through the windows, and a movie that neither of them care about playing in the background-

 

No, focus you useless lesbian.

 

The road curves into a gentle turn that has her leaning with the bike, freedoms familiar grip taking her hand whispering  _ we have so much to show you _ just like the first time she ever set out on the endless expanses of roads in front of her.

 

Trees rush by them like rain, impossible to pick out each drop, but beautiful nonetheless.

 

She could stay like this forever

 

* * *

 

All good things come to an end, but right now, Makoto’s not too upset about it. She kicks down the kickstand and leans the weight of the bike on to it slowly. Once she’s sure it’s stable, she steps off and holds her hand out for Haru to take.

 

“Watch out for the exhaust pipe, it will melt your shoes” then Haru’s hand is in her’s, and in a moment of bravery, she keeps holding on even after Haru is safely on solid ground.

 

She brought them to an outlook, nothing more or less than a slightly larger than average shoulder on a cliff, but the view is breathtaking.

 

“It’s beautiful” her voice is breathless with wonder, her eyes flit from tree to fall dyed tree. In that moment, she looks so open and vivid that Makoto can’t look away.

 

“ _ You’re _ beautiful”

 

She didn’t realize she had said it outloud until Haru’s eyes snap to meet hers, catching her staring. Their gazes hold, searching each other for a reaction.

 

Then, as if under a spell, they both start to lean in. It’s hesitant and slow, both of them ready to pull back at a moments notice. And when they finally meet in the middle, Makoto doesn’t feel fireworks. Instead she feels the warmth of an ever burning hearth, of home.

 

Then she realizes what she just did and all but flings herself backwards, blushing and stuttering profusely. 

 

Haru, strides back into her personal space, grabbing the lapels of her jacket; Makoto tenses, fully ready to yelled at, or slapped, or any number of things for overstepping her boundaries this muc-

 

“Mako-chan“ Haru’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts, tone firm.

 

“-yes?” 

 

There’s no hesitation in her voice when she speaks again, “Kiss me again” 

 

And so she does. This time, instead of letting her arms rest by her sides, she wraps them around Haru’s waist to pull her closer. Hands that were clenched into fists to hold Makoto close loosen and slide up to cup her cheeks.

 

Makoto’s chest has never been filled with so much sunlight.

 

* * *

 


End file.
